L'art de positiver
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: pas vraiment de spoil. Après le match contre Rakuzan, petite rencontre entre Hyûga et Sakurai. (j'aime bien ce couple :D)


MàJ 06/2014 : juste pour vous dire : si vous venez à la Japan Expo (de 2014), sachez que j'y serai les 5 jours, donc si vous voulez me voir pour papoter ou quelque chose du genre, contactez-moi, ça me ferai très plaisir ^^

_hellow! Petit cadeau pour le white day :) Petite fanfic sans prétention, juste pour m'amuser et vous faire passer un bon moment._

_Enjoy!_

**L'art de positiver**

_By Anja-chann_

Ils avaient perdus. Seirin avait perdu contre le monstre qu'était Rakuzan. Ils s'étaient battus de toutes leurs forces, et ce jusqu'à la dernière seconde, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Toute l'équipe était démoralisée, certains même en larmes. Non pas qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus, mais après tout, c'était la dernière fois que les troisième année pouvaient disputer ce tournoi, et voir la victoire leur échapper du bout des doigts était rageant, frustrant. Hyûga, en tant que capitaine, s'était donné le devoir de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Il avait complimenté son équipe, les avait rassuré, et avait gardé son sourire, mais dès qu'ils étaient tous partis, son visage s'était assombri. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne se le permettrait pas. Désormais assis sur le banc, seul dans les vestiaires, les épaules basses, il fixait le sol d'un regard désabusé. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, mais il… il avait tout de même souhaité gagner.

Il se leva brusquement, attrapa son sac avec rage et, sourcils froncés, sortit des vestiaires. Il marcha le long du couloir menant à la sortie avec détermination. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il ouvrit la porte et sentit l'air froid lui mordre la peau. Cela l'aida à remettre se pensées en ordre. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il entendit une voix s'élever non loin de lui. Il s'arrêta, scruta la pénombre de ce début de nuit d'hiver, et aperçut une silhouette. Cette dernière avança jusqu'à se trouver sous un lampadaire et Hyûga fut surpris de reconnaitre le visage d'un de ses adversaires.

« -Champignon ? demanda-t-il en haussa un sourcil.

-Euh… pourrais-tu s'il te plait arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ? Je m'appelle-

-Sakurai Ryo. Je sais. » le coupa-t-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire « Mais tu ressembles vraiment à un champignon. »

Le champignon en question oublia un instant sa timidité pour le regarder d'un air boudeur, les joues gonflées. Il réagissait comme un enfant. C'était adorable.

« -Bon, tu veux quoi ?

-Ah ! Eh bien, je… c'est… désolé… » bafouilla-t-il en baissant la tête et en triturant ses mains. « C'est-à-dire que… je voulais te dire que c'était un beau match, et que vous avez bien joué. Je sais que ça n'aide pas d'entendre ce genre de choses quand on a perdu, mais en fait… je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire… Je suis désolé… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure presque inaudible. Hyûga le regarda avec surprise. Il était venu le réconforter alors qu'ils étaient adversaires, et avait sans nul doute attendu longtemps dans le froid pour que son nez, ses joues et ses oreilles deviennent aussi rouges, tout ça pour lui dire ces quelques mots. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« -Euh… Eh bien… Merci, c'est gentil… » baragouina-t-il, pris au dépourvu. « Mais s'ils ont gagné, c'est que cette fois là, ils étaient plus forts.

-Mais ils ne le seront peut-être pas la prochaine fois… !

-Il n'y a pas de prochaine fois pour moi, lui rappela-t-il tristement.

-Oh… je suis désolé, j'avais oublié ! Désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en s'inclinant, l'air profondément gêné.

«-Non, c'est bon, c'est pas grave. Et encore merci. C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Il vit Sakurai se redresser, le regarder, ouvrir la bouche, puis hésiter, et finalement la refermer.

« -Oui, c'est tout… Désolé, je dois me dépêcher, sinon je vais rater mon train.

-A la prochaine. » le salua-t-il avec un petit signe de main.

Sakurai hocha la tête et partit en courant. Alors qu'il courait, un petit sourire heureux prit place sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait parlé, il lui avait vraiment parlé ! Il avait enfin réussi à trouver le courage de le faire ! Il ralentit l'allure et marcha tranquillement, sachant qu'il avait encore du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de son train. Il était tellement heureux qu'il sautilla un instant. Ca avait été le coup de foudre au premier regard, et depuis, cette douce chaleur ne le quittait plus chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Hyûga. En réalité s'il était venu le voir ce soir, c'était également pour se déclarer en bonne et due forme, romantique qu'il était, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage. Timide comme il était, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il lui ait parlé sans trop cafouiller, et même sans tomber dans les pommes. Hyûga était un type bien, il en était convaincu. Il l'avait observé. Oh, il n'était pas un stalker, hein ! Mais il l'avait légèrement observé tout de même. Sous ses airs agressifs, il était quelqu'un de très gentil et attentif. C'était son premier véritable amour, et il était comme sur un petit nuage. C'était le bonheur.

Il fut cependant ramené à la réalité par un bruit derrière lui. Quelqu'un venait de taper contre ce qui devait être une canette. Le bruit sinistre se répercuta en écho sur les murs de la rue déserte et sombre. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux-deux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait un petit temps que cette personne le suivait. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il était paranoïaque, et que cette personne devait simplement vouloir aller à la gare, tout comme lui.

Il savait qu'il était peureux, un grand froussard timide et maladroit, et cette ambiance lu faisait sûrement imaginer des choses. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Pour se rassurer tout de même, il tourna dans une ruelle qui ne menait pas à la gare. L'inconnu le suivit. C'était une coïncidence. Il réitéra l'expérience. Même résultat. C-C'était une simple coïncidence, se dit-il alors que son corps se tendait et qu'il sentait quelques gouttes de sueur rouler sur sa nuque. Il décida de recommencer une troisième fois. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Q-Quelqu'un le suivait ! Il eut un sursaut de peur. I-I-Il devait s'en débarrasser. Au plus vite.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois et se mit immédiatement à courir, prenant de l'avance sur l'homme qui ne le voyait momentanément plus. A force de tourner, il avait fait demi-tour. Il lui suffisait de retourner au stade, il y aurait certainement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour le sauver. Paniqué, il entendit derrière lui des bruits de course. Il allait la rattraper… ! Quelque part dans son esprit, il entendit une petite voix lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas le rattraper car comme Sakurai était un sportif de relativement haut niveau, il courait vite. Mais cette pointe de lucidité était étouffée par la peur qui s'emparait de lui. Il tourna dans une ruelle et pila net. Un cul-de-sac. Il… Il s'était trompé de rue…

Pétrifié, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de course derrière lui ralentir et s'approcher lentement de lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il déglutit. Il entendait le souffle erratique dans son dos à travers sa propre respiration totalement affolée. Il tourna lentement la tête et put voir du coin de l'œil une silhouette encapuchonnée, plus grande et plus imposante que lui. Il baissa les yeux et vit une lueur se refléter dans une lame en métal. Il avait un couteau.. ! Sakurai se retourna pour lui faire face et recula lentement. Il recula, tant et si bien qu'il finit par se cogner au mur. Il laissa s'échapper un petit glapissement apeuré. I-… Il était foutu… !

Avant même qu'il ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit, la silhouette le frappa de son poing au visage. Sonné, il tomba à genou, une main sur sa joue douloureuse ? Ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

« -J-Je n'ai rien de valeur sur moi… » tenta-t-il d'une petite voix terrorisée.

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il lui lança son pied dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, Sakurai crispa ses mains sur ses côtes douloureuses. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie… ! L'homme, car il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, attrapa brutalement son visage d'une main et l'obligea à lui faire face. Sans raison apparente, il vit un vif geste de son autre main, celle tenant l'arme, et le coupa de la joue au front. Sakurai cria de douleur alors que son sang chaud coulait sur son visage. Il sanglota un peu plus.

« -Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… » commença-t-il à psalmodier à travers ses pleurs, pour se rassurer. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

-Crie. »

La voix grave et sans appel de l'homme le fit frissonner. I-Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait jouer le tout pour le tout, se dit-il. Il prit les dernières miettes de courage qu'il trouva en lui et lui faucha les jambes. Il se releva précipitamment et courut, mais une main se referma sur sa cheville. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Ne perdant pas un instant, il donna un coup de pied dans la tête de l'autre qui le lâcha. Il se releva encore plus vite qu'avant et courut, sans se retourner.

Il courut de toutes ses forces, malgré ses yeux inondés de larmes, dont l'un était fermé, manquant d'ailleurs plus d'une fois de le faire chuter. Il fuyait malgré ses poumons en feu, ses muscles tirés à l'extrême, et ses côtes douloureuses. Il savait parfaitement où il allait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de s'il était suivi ou non. Il courut jusqu'au stade, puis parcourut quelques rues, et finit par tomber sur une silhouette bien connue. Dans un dernier effort, il courut vers lui et laissa s'échapper un sanglot. Il avait réussi à rattraper Hyûga.

Ce dernier, entendant du bruit, se retourna juste à temps pour voir Sakurai se jeter contre lui. Il s'était jeté contre son torse sans réfléchir et agrippait son manteau avec force. Il se mit à sangloter, le visage enfoui contre son torse rassurant.

« -Hy-Hyûga… aide-moi… s'il-te-plait ! » articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Ce dernier, ne sachant que faire, posa une main réconfortante sur les cheveux doux et soyeux de son cadet. Sakurai releva la tête recouverte de larmes et de sang vers Hyûga et le regarda avec terreur.

« -Tu es blessé… ? Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je sais pas… Je veux pas y retourner… S'il-te-plait … Ne me laisse pas tout seul… ! »

Touché par la demande du châtain, Hyûga posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'obligea à plonger son œil dans les siens.

« -T'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi. Pour l'instant, il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non, je veux pas… marmonna Ryo.

-Il va bien falloir, je ne peux pas te soigner moi-même. Allez, viens. »

Ce disant, il lui attrapa la main et le traina à sa suite. Il sentit la main tremblante de Sakurai attraper timidement la sienne, puis finalement la serrer à son tour. Par chance, l'hôpital ne se trouvait pas loin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et furent pris immédiatement en charge. Le médecin dit à Sakurai qu'il allait l'examiner en privé, mais le jeune homme refusa de lâcher la main de Hyûga.

« -Non, je veux pas…

-C'est bon, je vais t'attendre dans le couloir, t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hyûga.

-Même, je veux rester avec toi…

-Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Puisque je te dis que je vais t'attendre. Maintenant entre dans cette salle et laisse le médecin t'examiner. » le gronda-t-il, sentant qu'il n'y avait que comme cela qu'il obéirait.

Et en effet, Sakurai, la tête basse s'excusa du bout des lèvres et lâcha peu à peu la main de son ainé. Hyûga lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et les laissa entrer dans le cabinet médical. Il s'assit et attendit avec une pointe d'anxiété que Sakurai ressorte. Epuisé par son match qu'il venait de disputer, il finit pourtant par s'endormir.

« -Hyuga.

-Hmm ? Sakurai ? grogna-t-il en ouvrant paresseusement un œil.

-Désolé... Je ne savais pas si je devais te réveiller.  
-Non, t'as bien fait. Ca va toi ?

-Mon œil n'a rien, mais il va falloir que je porte ça pendant quelques temps. » dit-il en désignant un épais pansement recouvrant son œil. « Et je ne dois pas faire de gestes brusques, j'ai une côte fêlée. »

Encore un peu effrayé, il essaya pourtant de lui faire un sourire confiant.

« -Ca aurait pu être pire. Heureusement que tu m'as trouvé avant qu'il ne te rattrape. Viens, 'faut que t'ailles témoigner au commissariat. »

Sakurai hésita mais fini par hocher la tête. Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et, à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, Sakurai mit timidement sa main frigorifiée dans celle rassurante de Hyûga, qui la serra dans la sienne. Il pouvait comprendre que le jeune homme soit encore traumatisé, particulièrement lorsqu'il prenait en compte son caractère peureux et soumis.

« -Je suis désolé… l'entendit-il marmonner.

-De quoi, encore ?

-Tu m'as amené à l'hôpital, et tu es resté, alors que tu es fatigué et que tu n'as certainement pas le moral… Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si ça m'avait dérangé, je l'aurais pas fait. »

Il disait cela, mais les traits tirés du brun ne mentaient pas.

« -Oh, et arrête de toujours t'excuser.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire alors que je dérange tout le monde ?

-« Merci ». »

Sakurai ralentit l'allure et s'arrêta totalement, Hyûga de même. Il regardait le sol de son grand œil étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, oui, peut-être que « merci », c'était mieux. Il releva la tête et regarda Hyûga.

« -Merci, Hyûga ! » lui dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, Hyûga rougit et replaça nerveusement ses lunettes avant de se retourner et de trainer Sakurai derrière lui. Merde, il était trop mignon lorsqu'il lui souriait ainsi… ! Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il trouvait cet autre garçon « mignon », peut-être depuis le premier jour. Mais il ne voulait pas abuser de sa naïveté. Et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête que si Sakurai ne l'avait pas attendu à la sortie des vestiaires, il n'aurait pas été blessé. Il avait sa part de responsabilité, et s'en voulait énormément. Il s'arrêta soudainement et serra Sakurai dans ses bras.

« -J'aurais dû t'accompagner jusqu'à la gare. En plus, j'avais entendu parler d'agressions dans le quartier, mais j'y ai pas pensé. Excuse-moi.

-N-Non, c'est bon. Si tu l'avais fait, c'est peut-être toi que te serais fait agresser, alors finalement je suis content que ce soit sur moi que c'est tombé… »

Il était trop gentil, trop innocent, et trop adorable. Hyûga ne put se retenir. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes, un peu tristement. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela, il n'avait pas le droit de se sacrifier pour lui. Il sentit Sakurai répondre timidement au baiser et esquissa un sourire contre ses lèvres. Il mit fin à leur échange, regarda son air étrangement serein, et se retourna. Il commençait à sentir ses joues chauffer, et il était hors de question qu'il se montre ainsi à son potentiel petit-ami. Il reprit possession de sa main et reprit le chemin du commissariat.

« -C-Comme tu peux pas rentrer chez toi, tu restes dormir chez moi. Ca te va ? demanda-t-il en bégayant légèrement.

-Oui, c'est parfait. » répondit-il avec un sourire en resserrant leurs deux mains liées.

_Merci d'avoir lu, peut-être à bientôt =D_


End file.
